Wish You Were Here
by andreainwonderland
Summary: Pre-FFX-2, based on Pink Floyd's song "Wish You Were Here". Yuna/Tidus.


**Wish You Were Here**

This story is the product of a little writing exercise I decided to do when home sick from school one day. I put my iPod on shuffle, and I planned to write a short little ficlet based on the song. Well, not based on the song really, but finding a character in a various Final Fantasy game that related to the song title. This is the second one I wrote. It's pretty short, but I didn't want to be too redundant so I ended it.

Song Title: "Wish You Were Here" by Pink Floyd.  
Game: Final Fantasy X/X-2.  
Characters: Yuna.  
POV: First ; Yuna's.  
Pairings: Yuna**x**Tidus.  
Words: 707.  
-----------------------

"_How I wish, how I wish you were here,  
__We're just two lost souls swimming in a fishbowl year after year,  
__Running over the same old ground,  
__Have we found the same old fears?  
__Wish you were here_."

It's been two years already, I know. I know that I should have forgotten you, that I'm being silly for even thinking about you. We shared time together, and what had to be done was done. I completed my task, and I did as my father had done before me. I protected the world of Spira from Sin as I had set out to do. I had my guardians, my closest friends by my side.

I remember the first night I met you. You were new to Spira, Wakka's new blitzball player. We were celebrating the completion of my training as a summoner. I remember the smile you gave me from across the fire, and I still feel the butterflies in my stomach to this day. Somehow you touched me that night, but I was too shy to say anything. Besides, I didn't think Wakka and Lulu would approve of you when I was just starting my pilgrimage. I tried to put you out of my mind. I had other things to worry about. But I just couldn't forget your smile. It always stays with me.

And then there was that kiss…I would give anything just to have that kiss back. Even though it seemed as if the weight of Spira was on my shoulders and I was ready to drop it, you made everything better. Yevon had exiled me as a Summoner, but your kiss somehow set my world back in motion. I knew what I had to do. The next day, as we entered the Calm Lands, I knew that I was still going to summon and that I was going to defeat Sin. I had to, just to prove the Maesters wrong, to show them that I was going to do my duties to protect the people of Spira.

I know that you had to disappear after Sin was defeated. But I just don't see why we couldn't have done something to stop it. All I wanted was to hold on to you and never let go. You were my guardian, my protector. I loved you. I fell in love with you the second we kissed. You are a part of my heart, and you always will be.

I just want to find you. I miss you more and more everyday, and it's not getting any easier. I'm determined to find some way to bring you back. There's always a way, and I need to find it. I don't care how many spheres I have to dig up to unlock the secrets, I will do it. I'm ready.

You taught me to always be strong. To never be afraid of what will happen. You taught me how to love, and I never got a chance to thank you. I don't know if you heard me, I don't know if you saw my tears for you. Even if I just find you for a minute, just to tell you that, I will be satisfied.

I can't let go without telling you how I feel. I won't let go, ever. Not until we see each other again. I know that day will come, because I keep wishing for it. I'm always wishing, on every star I see in the night sky. One day we'll be able to look at those same stars, _together_. We'll be able to exchange glances, and hold hands. The things that normal people do. Not the things that ex-Summoners or ghosts of the Farplane do.

I'll be able to hold on to, not just to your ghost, your pyreflies. I miss you. I miss your laughter and your sarcasm. I miss your disbelief in everything that Yevon stood for. You were always right. You taught me how to scream at the top of my lungs, and I taught you to practice laughter like no one's listening. I'm sure that when I find you and we're together we'll teach each other a lot more too.

Until that moment, when I first hold you in my arms again, I will remember you. I will miss you. I will continue to wish and pray for some hint that will lead the way to deciphering your secrets. Then I can hold you. I'll hold you tightly. I'll never let you go.

Oh, Tidus. How I wish you were here.


End file.
